Blast From His Past
by BookWorm37
Summary: SG1 gate to a planet...nothing really out of the ordinary. That is, until Jack recognizes the leader of the planet's people as a woman from a time in his past best left forgotten. COMPLETE
1. Great and Wise Mistress

A/N: Starting to post this story is kinda a belated birthday present to myself as my birthday was yesterday. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"So, Carter?" O'Neill asked casually as the team walked through the clearing to the forest. "What _exactly_ are we supposed to find here?" 

Carter flashed O'Neill one of the smiles reserved especially for him. "Well, sir, if the UAV was correct, then there's a village nearby. We're hoping to set up contact with them. You know, the usual, see if they're friendly - see the inside of their jail if they're not. That kind of thing."

"Ah," Colonel O'Neill replied, that explained _everything_.

A few minutes later they were in the forest. The ambush was clean and surprisingly good considering the level of technology the planet's people were at. Not even Teal'c was able to hear any noise. Oh, he _felt_ their presence there, but he wasn't able to _hear_ them and that made _all_ the difference.

The group of attackers was comprised of seven men, dressed in very little clothing, each holding some form of weapon. One of them carried a crossbow it was obvious he was the leader.

"Who are you?" the stocky, bald man demanded. "You're dress reveals that you're not from around here. Where are you from? Speak!"

It was Daniel who took the initiative, "Hello, my name's Daniel Jackson –"

"Are you the leader?" the man interrupted.

Daniel shook his head, "No, but…"

"I will only take this information from your leader. The next one of you who speaks better be them."

O'Neill's infamous temper was flaring. It was fine and dandy for him and the rest of the team to tease Daniel, but when someone else insulted him – there was hell to pay. "Oh, the _leader_ would be me. We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth."

The man's black eyes balked at this news and all seven of the men were down on their knees faster than you could say "Kree."

"Forgive me Great Ones, we did not expect you to come. The Mistress always said her people would come from the planet Earth, but we did not actually expect you to."

O'Neill glanced at Carter to gage her reaction to his man's proclamation. She looked back at him and he nodded to her silent question, "Who is your Mistress?"

The bald man looked up again, "We do not know her name, Great One. She said her name was dangerous and refused to tell us. Our Mistress is our leader. Ever since she came, only good happens."

"Well then," Jack said, "Take us to your leader."

* * *

SG1 was led through the rest of the forest to a walled, circular city. The city dwellers had all heard about the arrivals of the strange people who claimed to be from Earth and had come out to the street, hoping for a glimpse of them as they passed by. 

Jack felt very uncomfortable about all the eyes boring into his back and was mentally singing 'We're Off to See the Wizard' in his head.

Sam was feeling very self-conscious as she silently wondered; _Maybe I should have worn the baby blue eye shadow today. Jack – the Colonel – seems to like it better than this brownish one_

Daniel was wide-eyed as he wondered what era the people on this planet had been taken from Earth.

Teal'c paid attention to their surroundings, checking for danger as they approached the central building of the city; he assumed it was the palace.

When the group got to the palace gate, the leader of the scouting party turned to SG-1, "You'll have to leave your weapons here. We may not get very many visitors through the Great Ring, but one can never be too careful."

Jack nodded, subtly feeling if his hidden hand gun and knife were where he'd left them and not going to be found. As he met Teal'c's eyes, he knew the big Jaffa was doing the same.

After being disarmed, the group was led through a long maze of corridors and rooms before coming to rest in front of a set of stained glass French-style doors. They were opened by a set of eunuchs before SG-1 was led into the room beyond.

The woman at the other end of the room was like an apparition to Jack. She seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place his memory of her anywhere. Dressed in a long, black toga with gold accents, her alabaster skin seemed as white as snow. Her big black eyes were carefully done up with kohl and a gold eye shadow which made her look like a goddess combined with her curly raven colored hair.

When SG-1 was less than ten feet away from her throne, she smiled warmly, instantly recognizing Jack. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the bald man knelt down at her feet and paid reverence to her:

"Great and Wise Mistress."

"Rise, Hani. You have done well in bringing these travelers to me. You and your group of hunters shall be rewarded," the bald man, Hani, bowed again as he rose and left at the woman's unspoken command.

It was only as she spoke that Jack was able to place her within his memories. Her thoughtful gaze turned to him, "Hello, Morpheus. It's been a while." She stood from her throne and walked up to Jack until she was inches in front of him, "Do you remember me?"

Jack nodded slowly as he looked at his team to see their reaction, "Only one person has ever called me Morpheus. Not to mention I pinned you down the moment I saw you, Katell."

The woman, Katell, grinned, showing all of her white teeth. "I've missed you," she said as Jack and her hugged tightly.

"I've missed you, too," he whispered into her hair. When they finally parted, he glared at her, "What the hell happened to you to let you end up here?"

Katell looked down at her feet, "Oma Desala brought me here." She met his eyes again, "She said these people could help me, and I could help them."

Daniel's wide eyes locked with Sam's as he interrupted the conversation; "_Oma_ put you here? Isn't that interfering?"

Katell looked at Daniel, forgoing introductions (she would make Morpheus do them later) she answered the doctor's question, "It's a very fine line, sir. In truth she didn't _put_ me here physically, but put within my hands the means to _get_ here. I was contacted by an alien of the Asgard race, I believe, who called himself Heimdall. _He_ put me here."

"And who are you?" Sam asked, trying to keep her voice level after seeing the embrace _her_ Colonel and this strange woman had just shared.

She smiled before speaking her native French, "My name is Katell. I was born on Earth in Brittany, France." Looking around the room quickly, Katell noticed that she still had guards posted in the room. Turning back to her visitors, she said in English; "Come, I'll show you to quarters where you may reside during the duration of your stay here." Before leaving, she turned to the remaining guards in the room, "Go and bring me their weapons. They're friends."

Two of the guards bowed and left, returning moments later with the previously confiscated weapons. Jack sent a small smile of thanks to Katell as he geared up.

Katell motioned towards another door to the left of her throne, "Come, your rooms await."

* * *

A/N: I'd really like to know what you all think of this. I have only the beginning done, and I need insintive to complete it. Please help me by reviewing! Oh, a good way to send me the ideas of what you want to happen with this is to review. I bet you didn't know that! 


	2. In Answer to Some Questions

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like this. Now, I know all of you are wondering who Katell is: Read on and find out!

* * *

On the short walk to the apartments Katell was going to be letting SG-1 use while they were on the planet, Jack and Katell kept up a light banter about anything and everything. Frankly, if was starting to make Sam jealous. After all, _she_ was the one that loved him – oh, crap! She hadn't meant to even _think_ that. Shit, that just made it all the more real. 

Before Sam knew it, they had stopped and Katell opened a door leading into their apartments, "This is where you will all be staying. There are four bedrooms and I believe two baths. The privy is behind that door over there." Turning to Sam she looked her up and down, "Do you have something a little more feminine to wear to the evening meal?"

Sam shook her head haughtily; "I don't bring formal wear with me on every mission we go on. Ninety-nine percent of the time it would just be extra weight." She started unclipping her vest and taking off the pack as she spoke; as if it would prove her point.

Katell smiled, thinking something over in her mind before saying, "Come with me. You can pick something to wear from my wardrobe; we are probably about the same size. If you don't like anything we can go to one of the stores and find something for you there."

As Katell led Sam out of the room, she turned to the stranger and asked, "I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name?"

"Major Samantha Carter. You can call me Sam."

Katell sighed, "Sam, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Jack."

"No we don't."

"Fine, I need to talk – _you_ need to listen. You have the right to know this story." The two women stopped in front of another door not far away from the quarters SG-1 was given, the only difference being that this one was guarded by two soldiers.

Katell entered, followed closely by Sam, and led her to Katell's rather extensive wardrobe before continuing: "When I was fifteen I was on vacation with my father in Baghdad. It was right before the start of the war in Iraq. He had taken me there for my sixteenth birthday present. I was thrilled." Her eyes filled with haunting sadness as she remembered, "I was kidnapped the night before we were supposed to fly home. We had been shopping in the open market place and Father had gone to the bathroom. I was waiting right outside when two men came out of a white van and dragged me inside." She shook her head, remembering the terror she had felt.

"I was in an Iraqi prison for seven months - to be _amusement_ for the guards. It was the beginning of my fourth month there when they first threw him into my cell. There was a tiny window in the roof, giving light to the room, but too tiny to even put your hand through. There was no light coming through so I knew it was dark and they would be coming for me soon.

"It was a great surprise to me when they didn't come into the cell after the door opened – they just threw in a man that I could tell had been recently beaten.

"I cowered in the corner, away from the man, making as little noise as possible. I was convinced that if he knew I was there he'd rape me. About half an hour before the guards showed up again, he looked straight at me and I knew he would never hurt me. When they finally came, it took three of them to chain him to a wall where he could clearly see me. Then they all took turns using my body in what ever way they wanted." Tears flowed freely, "I was used to only further the torture they were inflicting on him." She looked into Sam's eyes, "He's a good man. The guards knew this, and tried to use it against him, by making him watch as they raped me. All the while saying that he could stop it at any time just by telling them what they wanted to know. He cursed at them in five different languages, and I told him in English not to tell them anything. I knew they wouldn't stop until I was dead.

"When they finally left, they unchained him on their way out. Leaving me naked and afraid. He took my dress and helped me back into it, my body shaking and unable to move on my own. Then he did something I hadn't expected – he took off his jacket and started wiping up the blood on my face. He looked down at my legs and handed me the shirt, saying he wouldn't touch them.

"I cleaned up the blood and semen on my legs, then handed him back the jacket. He took it and threw it to the other side of the room…

Flashback:

_"Thank you," she said, in a small voice. The sixteen-year-old girl was still afraid that the guards would come back, or worse – that this man would rape her._

_The unknown man shook his head. She was pretty sure he was another American soldier. He actually was the fifth man the guards had done this with. None of the four before him had done what he had._

"_Don't mention it." He looked at her eyes and wiped away a tear, "What's your name?"_

"_Katell."_

"_Hi, Katell, I'm Jack. How old are you?"_

"_Sixteen."_

_The man swore under his breath, his anger and hatred of these bastards growing as he realized they were _raping_ a _child_. "How long have you been here?"_

_Katell slowly felt that she would be able to trust this man. She was good at reading people and knew that this man would never hurt her. "I was kidnapped by them three months ago. They brought me here two and a half months ago. How long have you been here?"_

"_I was captured yesterday."_

_They talked for a while before Katell fell asleep in utter exhaustion. She woke up when the guards came back to take Jack away. "No!" she cried._

"_Quiet, bitch!" a guard yelled as he hit her with the butt of his gun._

_That night, the guards brought Jack back to Katell's cell. Repeating the actions of the previous night. After the guards left, Jack repeated the action of helping Katell dress then giving her his jacket so she could clean up._

_She curled up beside him, surprising them both. "Tell me about your life back in the States, Jack, please."_

_And so he did. Using different names so if the guards were listening they couldn't use it against him, he told her of his wife and his parents. Jack told her how his wife had just found out she was pregnant when he had left, and that right before he was captured he found out that they were having a boy._

End Flashback.

Katell looked at Sam, tears flowing freely from the eyes of both women. "It took him three months, but he was finally able to escape – and he took me with him."

Sam hugged Katell fiercely. Somehow through that story she felt closer to the other woman. "And how did 'Morpheus' come into all of this?"

Katell smiled at the memory, "When he was sleeping in the same cell as me, I would constantly have nightmares. Jack would wake me up and tell me very interesting fairy tales to help me sleep better. I started calling him Morpheus when I realized he was manipulating my dreams like the god of dreamers."

She wiped off her eyes quickly, "Did you find a dress you like?"

Sam shook her head, "I wasn't really looking."

Katell grinned, "Come on. I know one that would look absolutely stunning on you. And Jack would probably think so, too."

Sam grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

* * *

A/N: So? Want to review? I'm not updating until I get...oh, about 10. Feel like contributing? Oh, and I accept anon reviews so there's really no excuse for not reviewing (other than being too busy, but if you are, then why are you reading this in the first place?). 


	3. 42

A/N: So, here it is! The next installment of this story as promised. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"She was WHAT?" Daniel nearly yelled as Jack relayed to his two male teammates the censored story of how Katell and he had met. 

"She was raped, Daniel," Jack quietly repeated. "_Seven bloody months_ of rape by those Iraqi bastards."

"But it was you who gave me the will to live, Jack," Katell said from the door. Daniel and Jack turned to see Katell and Sam standing in the doorway, Sam holding a small bundle of light blue cloth. "You're stories that I would fall asleep listening to, and your courage all helped me through those last three months – _especially_ after I found out."

"Found out what?" Daniel asked curiously.

Katell smiled fondly, "I don't tell anyone that if I don't know their name."

"Oh, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

Katell smiled warmly at them, "It's very nice to meet all of you, finally. Ishta has told me a lot about you, Teal'c of Chulak. If you are ever in need, my city will always be open to all of you."

Daniel would not be fooled by the woman's attempt to change the subject, "Found out _what_?" he asked curiously, like it was the meaning of life.

"42," Katell responded with a smirk. At Daniel's stumped face, Jack and Sam's laughing ones, and Teal'c's sage nod, she continued, "You sound like I was about to tell you the meaning of life, Daniel. I would have thought Oma told you already when you ascended last year." Before he could make another remark about 'interfering' Katell continued; "I found out I was pregnant."

Daniel had suddenly lost the ability to speak coherently so Jack took up the questions, "Can I see her?"

Katell nodded, "You can meet her at dinner tonight, she's in the middle of her lessons right now – as I should be governing my people. But, first, I need to tell you something, Jack. She's starting to act a _lot_ like her father. I mean it's scary sometimes when I look at her and know that she will one day be leading my people. She looks and sometimes _acts_ like an Iraqi prison guard."

Jack's face showed no emotion, but he nodded minutely, "Well then, I'll see what I can do about that tonight, then. Go… govern."

Sam put her bundle of blue cloth down on top of her pack after Katell left. The three men eyed the cloth warily as if it would strike out and bite them like a viper. It was Teal'c who spoke, "Is that not the same color as the dress you wore on Simarka, Major Carter?"

Sam scowled at Jack and Daniel, "Yes, Teal'c it is. Not that I really had a say in the matter. Katell can be quite…demanding."

"The color does bring out your eyes rather well, Major Carter," Teal'c said kindly.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Sam turned to Jack, "When do we have to check in, sir?"

Jack looked at his watch, "In three hours, Major."

Sam frowned, "Sir, I think we should check in now, to let the General know that we're alright. In three hours we're going to be at dinner and I doubt Katell would find it appropriate if we left during the middle of the meal, sir."

The silver haired Colonel nodded, "Yeah, I'll go call home in a few, first I want to take a nap."

"Sleep bad last night, Jack?" Daniel asked, curious as to what the man would answer.

Jack glared at Daniel, "I _didn't_ sleep last night, Daniel. My next door neighbors have a new born that was up all night – crying and screaming like there was no tomorrow. Finally at 0200 I knocked on their door and helped them get the kid to go to sleep. I got home and then the dog from my _other_ neighbor's house started barking."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but hardly anyone's reviewing! It's making me really sad - and I don't write when I'm sad.  



	4. Gwena

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! This chapter is dedicated to **Rignach**. Thanks for pointing out my mistake with Morpheus. I really should have known that.

* * *

Dinner was quite the affair for Jack and the rest of SG-1. When Sam walked out into the common room the four comrades were sharing, all three of them were stunned. She wore a light blue toga that clung in all the right places with silver accents. Katell had even convinced the blond beauty to wear a shear blue veil over her hair, giving off the aura of mystery and prestige. The male members of the team were stuck in their BDU's.

The meal was a pleasant affair. There was entertainment from the local city's artisans; including dances, a few short skits and even some songs were sung. The last girl to sing appeared about ten years old. She sung a short sonnet in her very musical voice, which caused everyone to stand and clap when she was finished.

Katell motioned for her to come forward and the girl ran to sit on her knees. The child was very Middle Eastern in appearance. She had the customary wavy, dark brown hair that went down to her waist, a slight figure and big deep brown eyes. Her face had a look of impishness about it that gave her an air of mischief.

"Gwenaelle, this are some of my friends from Earth," Katell told the girl on her lap. "You remember I told you about Morpheus?"

The girl nodded, looking up trustingly at her mother. "I remember, Mother. You said someday he'd come and I'd be able to meet him. Even Ishta says that when I practice with her."

Katell pointed out Jack to her daughter, "This is Morpheus. And these are his friends, Teal'c, Daniel, and Samantha."

Gwenaelle got up off her mother's lap and stood in front of Jack, her short frame appearing taller than the 4'8" that she was. "Hello. I'm Gwenaelle. Mother said that you saved me from bad men who would have killed me when I was inside her."

Jack nodded, trying not to think about how much this little girl looked like the man who sired her. How could a little girl who looked as sweet as her be as wild as her mother said she was? "She helped me, too. Gwena. Without each other we probably wouldn't have made it."

Sam looked at the girl, trying to figure out how old she was. Giving up, she inquired, "How old are you, Gwena?"

Gwena smiled slightly at the new nickname these Tauri had given her. It was a nice alteration of her name. "Thirteen, Sam. Mother says I take after my grandmother in height. I look so different from everyone else here!"

She was right in that respect. The population was made up of Greek peoples, probably taken around the 1200's, Daniel thought. It explained about their dress style and why Katell was allowed to rule, they worshiped her as a gift from the gods.

"Gwenaelle, how would you like to show them around tomorrow before your lessons? If you're very lucky they might tell you more about Earth and some of their adventures." Katell seemed very positive that would get her daughter's attention and it did.

Gwena nodded enthusiastically and hurried off to finish her dinner before spending some time with her friends. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day!

* * *

"How long can you stay?" Katell asked the four as they walked around the gardens of the palace after the meal. 

"We have permission to stay for three days, checking in every 24 hours. If Danny or Carter find anything worth staying for, we might be able to get a few more days," Jack explained as they walked along.

The younger woman nodded, "Well, I hope you all have a good time while you're here…" she trailed off as the five came in view of Gwena – beating the crap out of a boy who looked to be a few years younger.

"Gwena!" Katell shouted. "Stop that right now!" as SG-1 raced forward to try and pry the teen off the younger lad.

Jack and Teal'c held Gwena aloft from the boy as Sam and Daniel helped him sit up and checked for injuries. Katell looked at her daughter in fury, "What is this?"

Gwena glared menacingly at her old opponent before gazing defiantly at her mother, "He looked at me funny. Servants aren't even _worthy_ to look in my eyes."

The boy shuddered as Sam touched a cut on his cheek, wincing in pain from Gwena's words as well as her blows. "It's okay," Sam whispered to him as she carefully cleaned the collection of scrapes and bruises on his face.

Katell locked eye contact with Jack, a wordless conversation took place between them lasting no more than thirty seconds in which it was decided Gwena's just punishment.

"Gwena, this is the tenth time this week alone that you've been caught doing something like this to our people – _your_ people," Katell's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she continued. "These people gave us a home when we had none. Now, until you can learn how to behave like a princess and a queen you're going to be spending time with Jack and his friends. When they leave, you're going to be spending some time out in the bowels of our city, stripped of title, wealth and protection. Until you learn your lesson, you're not welcome back in this house. Come back when you know how to be a princess."

"Come on, Gwena," Jack said as Teal'c and he hauled Gwena off to her first lesson in the game of life.

* * *

A/N: So...see where Katell was coming from when she told Jack about Gwena? Wanna find out what happens next? Just press that little purple button and send me a review. I'll try and post again when I'm not too busy with school.  



	5. Leaving

A/N: Poopoo on all of you who are reading but not reviewing!

* * *

"Here, use this, Gwena," Jack said, throwing his standard issue bedroll at the girl. "You'll get cold." 

Gwena looked down, not even trying to catch the rough cloth. "What do _you_ care? Mother will just have someone take it away again."

Jack knelt in front of the girl, "Is that what you think the world is like? Cruel and unforgiving? That you have to be heartless to get anywhere?"

Her hate filled eyes met his, "Isn't it? My mother hated my father and she _left_ him. He probably doesn't even know I exist! It's _cruel_ to keep a child from their father – and the father from the child. All my life I've heard how my mother was so great and the gods were so great for giving her to the people on this pathetic world! But they always view _me_ as more of a burden than a blessing."

Jack's knees were protesting his slouching position in front of the girl, so he relocated to sit next to her on the fallen tree she'd claimed. "You're mother doesn't view you as a burden, Gwena."

"How do you know that, Jack?"

"Because when she found out she was pregnant she looked radiant – even in the slum conditions we were in. Yes, you're mother kept you from your father – but she has a _very_ good reason for that." He looked down at his hand where it touched the young girl's shoulder, "Just like I have a very good reason for taking you back to Earth with us when we leave tomorrow."

Gwena wide eyes shot up and stared hard at the Colonel next to her, "Why would you do that for me?"

Jack stared back at her, his cool demeanor giving none of his thoughts away, "Because you need to know, and I need to be the one to tell you."

* * *

The next morning, with tears in her eyes, Katell said good-bye to her daughter, Sam and Jack. All the while, all Katell wanted to do was take Gwena in her arms and say she didn't mean what she'd said the night before. But she couldn't. 

Deep in her heart, Katell knew that the trip would do much good for Gwena. The girl needed to know the consequences of acting like a tyrant – of _being_ a tyrant. Katell knew that Jack could teach the young girl that, at least. As much as Katell wanted more time with the man she hadn't seen in fourteen years, she knew that just as much as Gwena needed the trip Jack needed it even more.

At the Stargate, Sam dialed Earth and was just finishing typing in the GDO when Katell tried to hug her daughter good-bye. The girl pushed her mother away and turned, to watch the fluctuations in the event horizon. It was with tears streaming down her face that the mother said, "Well, then. Good-bye, Gwena. I hope when you return you can better understand my actions."

Gwena turned and looked at her then, just before Sam and Jack stepped through the 'Gate, "Good-bye, Mother."

On the other side, the SGC was prepared for SG-1 to step through with a guest (as Sam had 'called' them a few hours previous to request the admittance). What the SF's were _not_ expecting was the military half of SG-1 to step through with a teenager.

"Briefing room, now," Hammond said as soon as he saw the look on his 2IC's face.

* * *

A/N: Longer chapters come for those that review.  



	6. Briefing

A/N: There was a tremendous LACK of reviews for this chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

* * *

Sam watched over Gwena in the briefing room as Jack spoke with Hammond in the General's office. Jack watched the interaction between the two women and thought how Sam would make such a great mother when the time came…hopefully with him as the father, but that was just wishful thinking.

"What is it, Jack?" Hammond asked, sensing now was not a time for formalities on his part.

Jack sighed and turned to face his boss, "General, I want to take Gwena to Iraq."

"First, I have to know who she is, Colonel."

Jack sat down in one of the chair opposite Hammond's desk and rubbed his hands over his face, "She's the daughter of the woman I shared a cell with part of the time I was a POW, sir. Her mother's name is Katell, she was sixteen. Gwenaelle is also the daughter of one of the Iraqi prison guards." He paused, letting the meaning of his words sink into Hammond's mind.

"What does this have to do with you, Jack?"

Jack met Hammond's eyes with determination in his own, "Gwena is the crown princess of a tribe, sir. And, frankly, she's exhibiting signs of…well, sir, violence. Katell wanted to see if I could get Gwena to understand the consequences to her actions before Gwena starts ruling, sir."

Hammond thought it over for a few minutes. Iraq was a dangerous and dark place in Jack's past, revisiting it might cause some unwanted demons to arise again. "You can do, Colonel, _if_ you take Major Carter with you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

* * *

"Carter, how long will it take you to pack a bag for a week?" Jack said as he and Hammond walked back into the briefing room and sat down. 

Sam furrowed her brow, "May I ask why, sir?"

"We're going on a trip. The three of us."

"Where?"

"The Middle East," he replied, knowing that she'd understand as soon as he said those words.

"Oh, um, half an hour, sir."

Jack nodded to Hammond as Gwena looked at the three humans around her with confusion. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

Hammond answered her question, "Colonel O'Neill has told me a very interesting tale, Gwena. You're going to discover your past and hopefully clear out some of the demons that plague you."

The girl was only more confused by this, "But I'm not possessed."

"What he meant was that you have some unresolved issues concerning your father that need to be dealt with before you can even think of ruling," Sam explained.

Gwena was furious that this mere human scientist would think her unworthy to rule as was her rightful place – that's what Hanan told her every time the elders and shop keepers looked on her with scorn and hate.

"Understand, Gwena? Good. You leave tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Remember: LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME IF I GET MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!  



	7. The Plane Ride

A/N: Why is it that the reviews for this story wax and wane? It's like, for some chapters I have fifteen...I think ninteen for one, and then for others I get SIX! That's outragious! I'll start naming names if I have to for all of you who're reading but not reviewing!

* * *

Gwena spent the long flight with her head stuck to the window she sat by in the standard, military plane. It wasn't a very eventful flight for the girl, but she could tell that when they landed…where ever they were going to land…she would find out more about her conception and her mother's past before she was brought to Nuha to rule the people there. 

Jack's brooding mind took over more and more as the plane drew closer to Iraq. It may have been nearly fourteen years since his imprisonment, but some days it seemed like yesterday…

Sam could see his deteriorating mood and suddenly understood the words Hammond had said to her right before they left, "Major Carter, keep him sane." She moved to sit in the seat next to Jack and took his hand in hers.

When Jack felt the touch on his hand, he looked down at it, then up into Sam's eyes before looking down at their hands again. "Carter?"

"Hmm?"

"Whacha doin'?"

"Holding your hand, sir."

"Why?"

"Because you looked lonely."

"I ask again: Why?"

Sam squeezed his hand lightly before whispering, "Because we're on our way to Iraq and it's a place that holds many of your demons. I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

Jack saw the concern in her eyes and smiled softly, "I'll be fine, Carter. Just don't let me think too much."

Sam smiled at his comment, knowing full well that he said it just to make her smile, "I don't think that'll be too hard, sir. You should get some sleep, though."

"Hey! I'm the Colonel here, not you. I'm the one giving orders, Major. Now, go to sleep so I can do the same."

"Yes, sir," Sam whispered before resting her head on Jack's shoulder. The intimate touch lost on the third occupant in the back of the plane. The rugged, beat up old soldier was in shock for a moment, not sure what he should do now that he had a blonde scientist resting on him, effectively making it impossible for Jack to use that arm. Briefly he thought of just pushing her off. "I heard that, sir," Sam whispered in her half-awake state of mind.

Jack's smile was barely there, "Heard what, Carter? Go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Sam said as she snuggled her head closer to the warmth found where his neck met his shoulder.

A few seconds later, Jack's head followed Sam's example, his head rested on top of hers and soon they were both asleep.

Gwena heard the mumbling behind her stop and slowly turned around to look at her two 'teachers'. A faint smile graced her dark face as she realized what made all of the members of SG-1 so firm in their resolve that she was loved: they loved each other.

* * *

A/N: A semi-longer chapter. Just remember to review if you want more - this time the minimum for the next update is...15 - I need time for school work and stuff.  



	8. The Walrus and the Carpenter

A/N: Poopoo, on all of you who read but don't review! You're just lucky that I'm impatient to post the end of this...and that _The Walrus and the Carpenter_ is a long poem!

I know very little about how my military operates in other countries (hense the LACK of information about their location and such)...and I have not a clue what an Iraqi city looks like (except with the news reports, of course), but I'm guessing it looks WAY worse than the utopia Gwena grew up in.

* * *

When the plane landed in the US Air Force base, Jack had retreated back into himself despite all of Sam's efforts while Gwena was nearly bursting at the seams to find out why they had traveled half way across Earth. Because of the different mindsets of her two companions, Sam was left to make sure all of their arrangements were set. 

Considering she didn't know the real reason why they were there, all Sam was able to do was make sure the base had two rooms available for the three of them (Sam was staying with Gwena to keep a constant eye on the girl).

They settled down for the night, as they arrived at 2200 hours, and the three of them went off to bed to get a 'nice long rest' before Jack revealed the reason why the trio had traveled half way across the planet.

It was nearing midnight when Sam heard a muffled scream coming from Jack's room next to Gwena and hers. She was awake instantly and ran to Jack's room to find out what ailed her commander.

Sam burst through the door to Jack's room to find him thrashing on the bed, wailing as quietly as he could. She may not have been in Iraq with him the first time, and she may not have had much experience with them herself – but Sam recognized a nightmare when she saw one.

Knowing not to come close enough for him to touch her, she racked her mind for something to wake him up. She did the first thing that came to mind: she started to recite her favorite poem from when she was a child:

"_The sun was shining on the sea,  
Shining with all his might:  
He did his very best to make  
The billows smooth and bright -  
And this was odd, because it was  
The middle of the night._

_The moon was shining sulkily,  
Because she thought the sun  
Had got no business to be there  
After the day was done -  
'It's very rude of him,' she said,  
'To come and spoil the fun!'_

_The sea was wet as wet could be,  
The sands were dry as dry.  
You could not see a cloud, because  
No cloud was in the sky:  
No birds were flying overhead -  
There were no birds to fly._

_The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Were walking close at hand;  
They wept like anything to see  
Such quantities of sand:  
'If this were only cleared away,'  
They said, 'it would be grand!'_

_'If seven maids with seven mops  
Swept it for half a year,  
Do you suppose,' the Walrus said,  
'That they could get it clear?'  
'I doubt it,' said the Carpenter,  
And shed a bitter tear..._"

Sam trailed off as Jack began to awaken and sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and his eyes weren't focused, but as Sam stepped toward him slowly, she continued to recite the famous rhyme;

_"'O Oysters, come and walk with us!'  
The Walrus did beseech,  
'A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk,  
Along the briny beach:  
We cannot do with more than four,  
To give a hand to each.'_

_The eldest Oyster looked at him,  
But never a word he said:  
The eldest Oyster winked his eye,  
And shook his heavy head -  
Meaning to say he did not choose  
To leave the oyster-bed._

_But four young Oysters hurried up,  
All eager for the treat:  
Their coats were brushed, their faces washed,  
Their shoes were clean and neat -  
And this was odd, because, you know,  
They hadn't any feet…"_

This time when she faded off with the rhyme, it was because she was standing right beside Jack and he was staring right into her eyes – not _through_ her as he would if he was still stuck in the past, but _at_ her.

Without saying a word she moved closer and he hugged her for all he was worth, burying his head into her stomach. He did a very strange thing that night, with his head so intimately close to Sam's breasts – he started to cry.

"Don't stop," he whispered. Sam nodded, silently and began to recite again _The Walrus and the Carpenter_…

"_Four other Oysters followed them,  
And yet another four;  
And thick and fast they came at last,  
And more, and more, and more -  
All hopping through the frothy waves,  
And scrambling to the shore._

_The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Walked on a mile or so,  
And then they rested on a rock  
Conveniently low:  
And all the little Oysters stood  
And waited in a row…"_

Jack started whispering the next part with Sam,

_"'The time has come,' the Walrus said,  
'To talk of many things:  
Of shoes - and ships - and sealing-wax -  
Of cabbages - and kings -  
And why the sea is boiling hot -  
And whether pigs have wings.'_

_'But wait a bit,' the Oysters cried,  
'Before we have our chat;  
For some of us are out of breath,  
And all of us are fat!'  
'No hurry,' said the Carpenter.  
They thanked him much for that._

_'A loaf of bread,' the Walrus said,  
'Is what we chiefly need:  
Pepper and vinegar besides  
Are very good indeed -  
Now if you're ready, Oysters dear,  
We can begin to feed.'_

_'But not on us!' the Oysters cried,  
Turning a little blue.  
'After such kindness, that would be  
A dismal thing to do!'  
'The night is fine,' the Walrus said.  
'Do you admire the view?_

_It was so kind of you to come!  
And you are very nice!'  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
'Cut us another slice:  
I wish you were not quite so deaf -  
I've had to ask you twice!'"_

Sam's voice trailed off as Jack continued the end of the story on his own;

_"'It seems a shame,' the Walrus said,  
'To play them such a trick,  
After we've brought them out so far,  
And made them trot so quick!'  
The Carpenter said nothing but  
'The butter's spread too thick!'_

_'I weep for you,' the Walrus said:  
'I deeply sympathize.'  
With sobs and tears he sorted out  
Those of the largest size,  
Holding his pocket-handkerchief  
Before his streaming eyes._

_'O Oysters,' said the Carpenter,  
'You've had a pleasant run!  
Shall we be trotting home again?'  
But answer came there none -  
And this was scarcely odd, because  
They'd eaten every one."_

He stopped at the end of the rhyme and the two stood like that for a long while, neither really feeling the time pass, just relishing in the close contact that came with Sam's hands gently stroking Jack's hair and back, while his arms wrapped around her waist to gather there, holding her close.

"Thank you," he whispered. "That was Charlie's favorite story…"

"Shh, it's okay, Jack. It's okay now," Sam cooed as she stroked his head. She was shocked that Jack was so…touchy and open about his thoughts just then. Sam couldn't remember _ever_ seeing him like that before. Frankly, this side of him scared her a little – a _lot_ more than harsh, rude Jack had when he was undercover for the Asgard and the Tollan to uncover that thief a few months back.

Gwena watched the interaction from the doorway. She'd been awoken when Sam had jumped out of bed and ran out of the room into Jack's. Just watching the way the two acted around each other, she wondered how deep their feelings really ran. Having not received much love growing up – most of it at the end of a ten-foot stick, she was shocked to see that there really was love in the universe…and it could be an unselfish love, too.

* * *

A/N: A long chapter for all of you who begged for it. Now! Leave me in peace with LOTS AND LOTS of reviews so that I know what you guys want to happen and think will happen. 

P.S. I really like _The Walrus and the Carpenter_. It's a great poem. And_ Alice in Wonderland _is a great story.


	9. Iraq

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this took so long, but we just started rehersals today for the play and that's going to be an EVERY weekday thing. I now only have time to write and post on the weekends...unless I'm really lucky and have no homework when I get home.

* * *

Gwena looked around their surroundings with a frown. Where _were_ they? This town, if you could call it that, was made up of stone and mud houses…what the _hell_ were those women wearing? It was about ninety-three degrees Fahrenheit in the shade, but the women were dressed in long dresses and veils covering most if not all of their faces. 

"What is this place, Jack?" Gwena asked him softly. She did _not_ like it there one bit.

Jack sighed, looking at her before looking at the hair veil Sam had opted to wear for the day trip into the city. "_This_ is Iraq."

"What happened?"

"It's the result of too many years with a dictator leading them, taxes too high – and bias thinking, Gwena. Men have few rights, women fewer, and starvation is common in the countryside. Is this what you want for your people, Gwena?"

The girl shook her head, shocked by what she saw. This was _not_ the dream she'd thought of when picturing where her father lived. Her father, oh God. What if he was exactly what these people were saying? What if he wasn't really all that Hanan told her he was in the tales the older woman wove for her? What if…

Jack led the two women through the city, with an armed escort of five guards following them at a safe distance. Gwena didn't like the looks she was getting from any of the…Iraqis; she thought Jack had called them. She didn't like this part of Earth one bit. It smelled of urine and she felt like a traitor whenever she made eye contact with them.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to determine how long they were going to be walking for.

"The prison," Jack answered briefly.

"Why?"

"So you can meet your father."

* * *

The prison was a bleak and dreary place as far as any of the three were concerned. For Jack it just reminded him _way_ too much of his time as a prisoner. They were not very pleasant thoughts and he wasn't too thrilled about having to face one of his captors again either. 

Jack opted to have Sam wait in the main room of the prison while he took Gwena to meet her father. The Major was _not_ happy about this order at all, but it seemed that Jack wanted to do this on his own – without Sam by his side to give him support.

Sam sighed as she resigned herself to sit by the door and wait, glaring at the guards every few minutes as they tried to 'discreetly' check her out.

Needless to say, she was not in a very good mood two hours later when Jack and Gwena appeared again, the young girl's eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. Jack just looked like a stonewall – not letting any of his emotions through.

Sam, seeing the look on Jack's face, knew better than to say anything right then. She just took Gwena into her arms and gave the girl what comfort she could.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know, but we're nearing the end and this was the only concievable place to cut this chapter. Please don't forget to review by pressing the little purple button!  



	10. Conspiracy Theory

A/N: Thanks for that great response! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I noticed a trend of wondering why I didn't write the visit into the last chapter: that's because if I did it would make the plot too solid - there has to be some room for reader's emaginations! Have fun with this chapter!

Oh, and brownie points for whoever gets the movie line(s) I put in here - and the character(s) who said it!

* * *

When they got back to the SGC, both Gwena and Jack refused to talk about what had happened in that cell where she met her father. In fact, Gwena refused to talk at all except to ask to speak to General Hammond privately. 

"Well, Gwena?" Hammond asked the girl seated before him. "What can I do for you?"

"Let them love each other openly," she said quietly, knowing full well that he would know whom she spoke of. Before he could say anything about the regulations, she continued, "They love each other so much. It was the first thing I noticed about them while we were on that plane. They _deserve_ to be happy."

"I know," Hammond said softly. "Believe me, I know. The rest of SG-1 knows, the entire SGC knows – hell, even the _President_ knows! The only two who don't _want_ to know are Sam and Jack." Gwena looked up at Hammond with hope in her eyes. Whatever had happened in that cell had made this girl care about something other than herself for once in her life. "All they have to do is ask my permission. That's all they had to do for the past five years. The changes is base protocol will be in effect the _moment_ they come clean about their feelings for each other."

Hammond sighed as he shook his head. An idea came to him. It was an absurd idea that he didn't think would work – but thinking was a very dangerous pastime and he was thrilled he had the idea in the first place. "Gwena? Do you want them to be happy?"

"Of course, General Hammond."

"Will you help me get them to admit that they love each other?"

Gwena leaned forward in her chair, interested in this proposition, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

* * *

Sam walked into the commissary to find Gwena eating lunch with General Hammond. The two appeared very deep in conversation, and kept on glancing at Jack sitting only a few tables away. After getting her food, Sam walked over to Jack to sit next to him, noticing the scowl firmly planted on his face. 

"Noticed your fan club then?" she asked lightly.

"They've been at it for the last fifteen minutes. I can't even enjoy my cake anymore!"

Sam grinned, "Well, you know the perfect way to eat cake?"

_Off you, in bed, with my tongue._ _Bad! Bad Jack! Very bad Jack!…Damn it, now this is never going to go away. I wonder if you can run out of cold water…_

"Do tell," Jack said, trying to keep a rein on his thoughts and raging hormones.

"Right out of the oven while you're pretending to frost it."

Before Jack could respond, Hammond walked up with Gwena at his side. "Colonel, Major, I was just discussing your recent trip to Iraq with Gwena, and both of us agree that the two of you should take the next couple days off. Get in a lot of sleep…amongst other things that I'm sure you can think of to fill your time. I don't want to see either one of you on base until Monday."

"Sir?" Sam asked, a little perplexed by the request, "It's only Tuesday."

"I know what day it is, Major. When you return on Monday morning you'll leave directly to drop Gwena off at her home planet."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, thrilled to be getting so much time off during which he was expected not to do any paperwork.

As the pair walked out of the commissary, heading for the surface, Gwena turned to the old general, "Think it'll work?"

"It would take a miracle."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy the ship? More coming soon - we're nearing the end here people, I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far.  



	11. Key Closing Credits

A/N: Thank you all so much for all of your support throughout this fic! This is, sadly, the final chapter, but I have other stories coming soon. I hope this fulfills a lot (if not all) of your expectations.

* * *

Sam drove to her house with every intention of catching up on her sleep. It seemed strange, but for once in her life she wasn't fighting the order to go home and rest…among other things. What the hell was that supposed to mean? _Other things_. _What_ other things! She was a bloody theoretical astrophysicist, she hated shopping and the movies Hollywood came out with got lamer and lamer every year.

A _book_. He had to have been suggesting she catch up on her reading. Of course. How sweet of the general to care that much about her reading material. She should probably stop by the bookstore and check out their selection then.

Sam was halfway to the bookstore when she noticed that Jack had beaten her home. Wanting to see what he was up to during his hiatus from work, she pulled into his drive way and got out of the car.

Before she was able to knock on the door, it opened to reveal a very domestic side of Jack O'Neill covered in white flour and baking soda…she thought she could even smell a little salt on him.

"Sir?"

"Carter? Whacha doin' here?"

"Checking what you're doing on our break, sir. What are _you_ doing?"

He would have blushed if it wouldn't have been considered decidedly un-masculine to do so. "I'm baking a cake, Carter. What does it _look_ like I've been doing?"

Choosing the truthful response, Sam walked closer to him and said, "It looks like you just got in a fight with the flour bag. Sir."

Jack smirked, "Wanna get into a fight with my flour bag, Carter?"

"Is that an invitation, sir?"

"You betcha."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lead the way!"

* * *

Inside, the pair had succeeded where others had failed: they were able to make a cake while having a food fight and not get the whole room covered in flour…but each of them was. Sam grinned at her boss as he stuck the cake in the oven, his clothes – and hers – sticky with the half-wet flour. 

When he stood up again, they were nose to nose. Sam found it very difficult to breath, and found it terribly cute when she later found out that Jack had that same problem. Soon their lips were locked in the age old battle as their bodies pressed up against each other.

Jack was the first to back down – for air and because it was the right thing to do. "Carter, I'm so –"

She cut him off, "Don't say it. For God's sake, don't tell me you're sorry for kissing me just now. I'm not."

Their next kiss was slow and passionate, full of hidden desire that wasn't so hidden, longing and love. As they pulled away for air, Jack whispered, "We should call Hammond before anything more happens."

Sam pulled him back as she said, "In a minute…"

* * *

Monday came all too quickly for Sam and Jack. The two relished the time spent in each other's arms at Jack's house, rarely going outside the boundary of the back yard or the driveway. Their revelry was only halted once, on Thursday, when Jack woke up during another nightmare. 

For the first time in his life, Jack felt himself at ease with someone so much that he could actually tell Sam what he'd dreamt. As Sam listened to his words, she stroked his back, her soft fingers easing the tension in his taut muscles. Just having her around called him down and for that Jack was very grateful. For the first time in his life, he let the demons that had haunted him go…some of them anyway.

Bright and early (mostly because Sam had to go back to her house to change), Sam and Jack got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to have their last breakfast together in their little time dilation bubble that had grown around them in their days away from the SGC and the regulations.

Sam smiled sadly at Jack. "You okay, Sam?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, "Not really. I'm kinda sad that tonight I have to go home to my own house instead of coming back here. I think I'll miss you."

Jack snorted, "Nah, you won't miss me. You'll have too much fun playing with all your 'earthling' doohickeys to have time to miss me."

_I'll miss you more than you know,_ she thought to herself but never actually gained the courage to say the words. "I gotta go home."

"Why?" Jack asked like a child.

"So I can change out of these dirty clothes."

"Why?"

"Because if I show up to work with these on people will start to get suspicious then the grapevine will be full of rumors about us again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, apparently when we first started there were all sorts of rumors about us going around…it was crazy town in the women's locker room for a few years there."

"Really? I never knew." _Of course I knew, I just didn't know you knew._

"Well, I have to get going," Sam gave him a small kiss on the lips, cutting it short before either of them started to let their hormones override their brains…well, her brain and half of his. "See you in an hour, Jack."

"See you, Sam."

* * *

Gwena waited impatiently for Sam and Jack to arrive at the SGC, praying to whatever god was out there and real that their plan worked. When she watched them walk into the commissary together – she knew. The teen ditched her green Jell-O to go find General Hammond in his office. 

_Boy this place is like a maze!_

After getting lost a few times, she finally arrived. Panting she entered his office to find a pleasantly amused look on the old man's face. "What are you in such a hurry for, Gwena?" Hammond asked kindly.

"I think our plan for Sam and Jack worked."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, they just left about twenty minutes ago headed for the commissary. It _did_ work."

Gwena grinned at this and was soon laughing joyously as she sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the General's desk. As she calmed down she thought about what that would mean to all of the members of SG-1.

"So, what happens now?"

"Now, _Colonel_ Carter will take command of an all female team that will be operating as liaisons with the Jaffa and some other matriarchal societies we've met – including your planet." The grin on his face grew wider, "SG-18, as they will be known as, will operate primarily with SG-1 as backup and the providers of the female charm on missions."

Gwena's grin grew wider as well, "Are they okay with that?"

"They better be – it's either that or no relationship at all."

"Oh."

* * *

"Mother!" Gwena cried as she flung herself into Katell's waiting arms on the other side of the Gate. The girl started crying softly into her mother's toga, causing Katell to look at Jack and Sam with a questioning face. 

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," the girl sobbed. "Thank you so much. I love you."

Katell felt a lump rise in her throat; Gwena hadn't said those three words to her in over three years. "I love you too, sweet. Truly I do."

Gwena stepped back and found that a middle-aged woman was standing behind her mother. Anger rose in the girl's stance as she looked at the woman who'd been her mentor and teacher. "You would poison my mind and my heart so you could rule after I brought the city to ruin? You would make me believe that my father was a saint when he murdered many innocent people and tortured many more!"

Hanan backed away as Gwena advanced, but Teal'c stopped her from going far. She looked around for a way to escape but saw none. In utter defeat, she turned and faced her accuser, "All I want is the crown! It should be mine – would have been mine if you mother hadn't come. _Sent from the gods_, they said. _Chosen to lead us_, they said. Oh, Hanan didn't want to rule anyway! I should be Mistress of this city!"

Katell backhanded the older woman once. "You would steal my throne, given to me by our Protectors, by poisoning the heart and mind of my _daughter_? You have fallen so far from the woman I met when I first arrived." Katell turned to the ever-present guards with her. "Take her away and put her in the prison. There will be a trial tomorrow concerning these matters."

Gwena turned back to Sam and Jack, "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For showing me what unselfish, unconditional love is."

With that the mother and daughter began the long walk back to their town, to the start of another day and a new era in their lives. Sure, there would be mistakes and digression back to old habits – but the fact that they were willing to try spoke much more than anything else could.

Daniel looked from Sam to Jack, "So…what'd we miss?"

"That, Danny-boy, is a lengthy tale."

"So, dinner tonight at your house? You'll tell us all about it?"

"Not _all_ about it, but the important stuff that happened."

"Great."

"Oh, and bring beer. Lots of beer."

"Why? Planning on getting me drunk?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Fin

* * *

A/N: Well? Any good? I made it extra long because I promised all of you at least one long chapter in this story. Review please - I live for the feedback. 


End file.
